


Wherever You Are

by Clementizzle



Series: Soutori Week [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anniversary, Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, FWP, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementizzle/pseuds/Clementizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Ai celebrate their first anniversary. Much fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluff to wash the sins of my last piece away

Sousuke had put a lot of effort into getting up before Ai. Usually, Ai was up and out of bed long before Sousuke had even begun to stir, but Sousuke had sabotaged his lover. Knowing that Ai had the day off, he had turned off the alarms on his phone while the other boy and been distracted the previous night, and the usual early riser was not so quick to wake without them.

Sousuke carefully slipped out of their bed that morning, quietly exiting the room, and shutting the door behind him. It was his and Ai’s first anniversary, and he wanted to surprise his small love with breakfast in bed, and all the pampering he could take. He gathered up the ingredients for Ai’s favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes and eggs and bacon, he’d purchased a heart shaped mould for the pancakes for some extra cheesy sentimentality. But if he was gonna do this, he was gonna go all out. He was so concentrated on the meal, that he wasn’t aware of his surroundings. He almost jumped when he heard a yawn behind him.

“Mornin’” Ai said from the entrance to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. “Whatcha up to?” He asked, still sounding tired.

“None of your business...You should go lie back down.” Sousuke said, trying to block the other boy’s view of the stove. Ai yawned again.

“I’m gonna guess you are the reason my alarm didn’t go off this morning?” Ai asked, thought it was more of a statement.

“I will neither confirm or deny that.” Sousuke said, the smile on his face giving him away.

“But it smells so gooood out here!” Ai whined.

“Ai, go back to bed before I carry you back there myself.” Sousuke threatened.

“Is that a promise, Sousuke?” Ai said, a tired grin coming across his face.

“Yes, yes it is. Am I gonna have to follow through with it?” He asked.

“Hmmm, nah. I wouldn’t wanna be responsible for any burnt food.” Ai said, turning on his heels and walking back, his hips swaying a little more than usual, he looked back to see if his boyfriend was checking him out, knowing full well he was.

A few minutes of cooking, plating, and a colossal amount of whipped cream later, Sousuke followed after his boyfriend. Ai was curled up in the sheets of their bed, he opened his eyes as Sousuke entered the room, sitting up.

“Breakfast in bed?” Ai asked, as Sousuke set the tray of food down his lap. He looked over the contents of the plate, his eyes widening with glee as he realized what Sousuke had made him. 

“You made my favorite!” He exclaimed. “And the pancakes are heart shaped? You’re such a dork! I kinda feel like I should take a picture or something...So I can brag about how nerdy and perfect my boyfriend is” He said smiling. His stomach grumbled loudly, as if protesting the idea of postponing eating for picture taking. 

“”Eat, Ai. You don’t want it to get cold, do you?’ Sousuke asked, but Ai was already leaning to reach his phone on the nightstand.

“It only takes a second, it isn’t gonna get cold that quickly!” Ai reasoned. “Besides, I want a picture so I can look at it later and remember just how perfect my boyfriend is” Ai said, snapping a picture. He quickly examined it and decided it was good enough, before digging into the breakfast Sousuke had prepared for him, letting out a moan of approval at the taste of it.

“That good?” Sousuke asked, looking rather amused. Ai nodded vigorously.

“It’s perfect, Sou. Thank you so much!” He said in between bites. Sousuke leaned in and kissed him, Ai’s mouth tasting of the sweet whipped cream and chocolate. They broke apart, Ai bringing a forkful of food to Sousuke’s mouth, the larger boy gladly taking a bite. 

“So... What do you wanna do for the rest of the day?” Sousuke asked once they were finished.

“Hmmm, I don’t really care what we do. As long as I’m with you, I don’t care if we stay in bed all day.” He said, nuzzling his head into the crook of Sousuke’s neck, littering it with light kisses. Sousuke wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, holding him tight.

“Sounds perfect to me.” He said

“Good.” Ai said, pulling Sousuke in for a quick kiss.

“Happy anniversary, Ai” Sousuke said with a yawn, closing his eyes.

“Happy anniversary, Sousuke.” Ai replied, doing the same, the two drifting off in each other’s arms, perfectly content. It was the first year of many to come.


End file.
